familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pittsburgh metropolitan area
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Pennsylvania |subdivision_type2 = Largest city |subdivision_name2 = Pittsburgh |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_km = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = 5706 |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_ mi2 = |area_blank2_title = |area_blank2_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = MSA/CSA = 2010, Urban = 2000 |population_total = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = 429 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = 1,753,136 (22nd) |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = MSA |population_blank1 = 2,356,285(22nd) |population_blank2_title = CSA |population_blank2 = 2,447,393(18th) |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 660-3001 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 15''xxx'' to 161''xx'' |area_code = 412, 724, 878 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} The Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area is the metropolitan area surrounding the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It is renowned for its industries including steel, glass and oil; moreover, its economy also thrives on healthcare, education, technology, robotics, financial services and more recently film. The region is an emergent area for oil and natural gas companies' Marcellus Shale production. The city is headquarters to major global financial institutions including PNC Financial Services (the nation's fifth largest bank), Federated Investors and the regional headquarters of BNY Mellon. Definition The Pittsburgh Metropolitan Statistical Area (also called Greater Pittsburgh), as defined by the United States Census Bureau, is an area consisting of seven counties in Western Pennsylvania, anchored by the city of Pittsburgh. As of the 2010 census, the MSA had a population of 2,356,285 and has a land area of 5,343 sq. miles (5,706 with Lawrence County included in the Combined Statistical Area). Pittsburgh is part of the Great Lakes Megalopolis containing an estimated 54 million people. Pittsburgh's Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA) includes counties of Allegheny, Armstrong, Beaver, Butler, Fayette, Washington, and Westmoreland. The Pittsburgh – New Castle Combined Statistical Area is made up of eight counties in Western Pennsylvania. The statistical area includes the seven county Pittsburgh metropolitan area and the New Castle micropolitan area with the county of Lawrence. As of the 2010 Census, the CSA had a population of 2,447,393. Communities Cities *Aliquippa *Arnold *Beaver Falls *Butler *Clairton *Connellsville *Duquesne *Greensburg *Jeannette *Latrobe *Lower Burrell *McKeesport *Monessen *Monongahela *New Kensington *Parker *'Pittsburgh' (Principal city) *Uniontown *Washington Boroughs *Adamsburg *Allenport *Ambridge *Apollo *Applewold *Arona *Aspinwall *Atwood *Avalon *Avonmore *Baden *Baldwin *Beallsville *Beaver *Bell Acres *Belle Vernon *Bellevue *Ben Avon Heights *Ben Avon *Bentleyville *Bethel Park *Big Beaver *Blawnox *Bolivar *Brackenridge *Braddock Hills *Braddock *Bradford Woods *Brentwood *Bridgeville *Bridgewater *Brownsville *Bruin *Burgettstown *California *Callery *Canonsburg *Carnegie *Castle Shannon *Centerville *Chalfant *Charleroi *Cherry Valley *Cheswick *Chicora *Churchill *Claysville *Coal Center *Cokeburg *Connoquenessing *Conway *Coraopolis *Crafton *Darlington *Dawson *Dayton *Deemston *Delmont *Derry *Donegal *Donora *Dormont *Dravosburg *Dunbar *Dunlevy *East Butler *East McKeesport *East Pittsburgh *East Rochester *East Vandergrift *East Washington *Eastvale *Eau Claire *Economy *Edgewood *Edgeworth *Elco *Elderton *Elizabeth *Ellsworth *Ellwood City *Emsworth *Etna *Evans City *Everson *Export *Fairchance *Fairview *Fallston *Fayette City *Finleyville *Ford City *Ford Cliff *Forest Hills *Fox Chapel *Frankfort Springs *Franklin Park *Freedom *Freeport *Georgetown *Glasgow *Glassport *Glenfield *Green Hills *Green Tree *Harmony *Harrisville *Haysville *Heidelberg *Homestead *Homewood *Hookstown *Houston *Hunker *Hyde Park *Industry *Ingram *Irwin *Jefferson Hills *Karns City *Kittanning *Koppel *Laurel Mountain *Leechburg *Leetsdale *Liberty *Ligonier *Lincoln *Long Branch *Madison *Manor *Manorville *Marianna *Markleysburg *Mars *Masontown *McDonald *McKees Rocks *Midland *Midway *Millvale *Monaca *Monroeville *Mt. Oliver *Mt. Pleasant *Munhall *Murrysville *New Alexandria *New Brighton *New Eagle *New Florence *New Galilee *New Stanton *Newell *North Apollo *North Belle Vernon *North Braddock *North Charleroi *North Irwin *Oakdale *Oakmont *Ohiopyle *Ohioville *Oklahoma *Osborne *Patterson Heights *Penn *Pennsbury Village *Perryopolis *Petrolia *Pitcairn *Pleasant Hills *Plum *Point Marion *Port Vue *Portersville *Prospect *Rankin *Rochester *Roscoe *Rosslyn Farms *Rural Valley *Saxonburg *Scottdale *Seven Fields *Seven Springs *Seward *Sewickley Heights *Sewickley Hills *Sewickley *Sharpsburg *Shippingport *Slippery Rock *Smithfield *Smithton *South Bethlehem *South Connellsville *South Greensburg *South Heights *Southwest Greensburg *Speers *Springdale *Stockdale *Sutersville *Swissvale *Tarentum *Thornburg *Trafford *Turtle Creek *Twilight *Valencia *Vanderbilt *Vandergrift *Verona *Versailles *Wall *West Brownsville *West Elizabeth *West Homestead *West Kittanning *West Leechburg *West Liberty *West Mayfield *West Middletown *West Mifflin *West Newton *West Sunbury *West View *Whitaker *White Oak *Whitehall *Wilkinsburg *Wilmerding *Worthington *Youngstown *Youngwood *Zelienople Census-designated places ''Note: All census-designated places are unincorporated.'' *Baidland *Calumet-Norvelt *Carnot-Moon *Cecil-Bishop *Crabtree *Curtisville *East Uniontown *Fernway *Fox Run *Fredericktown-Millsboro *Gastonville *Grapeville *Grindstone-Rowes Run *Harrison City *Herminie *Hiller *Homeacre-Lyndora *Hopwood *Imperial-Enlow *Lawson Heights *Leith-Hatfield *Lenape Heights *Lynnwood-Pricedale *McChesneytown-Loyalhanna *McGovern *McMurray *Meadowood *Meridian *New Salem-Buffington *Nixon *North Vandergrift-Pleasant View *Oak Hills *Oliver *Orchard Hills *Republic *Russellton *Shanor-Northvue *Slickville *Sturgeon-Noblestown *Thompsonville *West Hills *Wickerham Manor-Fisher *Wolfdale Waynesburg Townships Allegheny County *Aleppo *Baldwin *Collier *Crescent *East Deer *Elizabeth *Fawn *Findlay *Forward *Frazer *Hampton *Harmar *Harrison *Indiana *Kennedy *Kilbuck *Leet *Marshall *McCandless *Moon *Mt. Lebanon *Neville *North Fayette *North Versailles *O'Hara *Ohio *Penn Hills *Pine *Reserve *Richland *Robinson *Ross *Scott *Shaler *South Fayette *South Park *South Versailles *Springdale *Stowe *Upper St. Clair *West Deer *Wilkins Armstrong County *Bethel *Boggs *Bradys Bend *Burrell *Cadogan *Cowanshannock *East Franklin *Gilpin *Hovey *Kiskiminetas *Kittanning *Madison *Mahoning *Manor *North Buffalo *Parks *Perry *Pine *Plumcreek *Rayburn *Redbank *South Bend *South Buffalo *Sugarcreek *Valley *Washington *Wayne *West Franklin Beaver County *Brighton *Center *Chippewa *Darlington *Daugherty *Franklin *Greene *Hanover *Harmony *Hopewell *Independence *Marion *New Sewickley *North Sewickley *Patterson *Potter *Pulaski *Raccoon *Rochester *South Beaver *Vanport *White Butler County *Adams *Allegheny *Brady *Buffalo *Butler *Center *Cherry *Clay *Clearfield *Clinton *Concord *Connoquenessing *Cranberry *Donegal *Fairview *Forward *Franklin *Jackson *Jefferson *Lancaster *Marion *Mercer *Middlesex *Muddy Creek *Oakland *Parker *Penn *Slippery Rock *Summit *Venango *Washington *Winfield *Worth Fayette County *Brownsville *Bullskin *Connellsville *Dunbar *Franklin *Georges *German *Henry Clay *Jefferson *Lower Tyrone *Luzerne *Menallen *Nicholson *North Union *Perry *Redstone *Saltlick *South Union *Springfield *Springhill *Stewart *Upper Tyrone *Washington *Wharton Washington County *Amwell *Blaine *Buffalo *Canton *Carroll *Cecil *Chartiers *Cross Creek *Donegal *East Bethlehem *East Finley *Fallowfield *Hanover *Hopewell *Independence *Jefferson *Morris *Mount Pleasant *North Bethlehem *North Franklin *North Strabane *Nottingham *Peters *Robinson *Smith *Somerset *South Franklin *South Strabane *Union *West Bethlehem *West Finley *West Pike Run Westmoreland County *Allegheny *Bell *Cook *Derry *Donegal *East Huntingdon *Fairfield *Hempfield *Irwin *Ligonier *Loyalhanna *Mount Pleasant *North Huntingdon *Penn *Rostraver *Salem *Sewickley *South Huntingdon *St. Clair *Unity *Upper Burrell *Washington Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,431,087 people, 995,505 households, and 652,196 families residing within the MSA. The racial makeup of the MSA was 89.8% (2,182,444) White, 7.9% (191,103) African American, 0.1% (2,668) Native American, 1.1% (26,209) Asian, <0.1% (552) Pacific Islander, 0.3% (6,250) from other races, and 0.9% (21,861) from two or more races. 0.7% (17,408) were Hispanic or Latino of any race. The median income for a household in the MSA was $35,908, and the median income for a family was $44,709. Males had a median income of $35,670 versus $23,993 for females. The per capita income for the MSA was $18,897. As of the census of 2000, there were 2,525,730 people, 1,032,596 households, and 678,085 families residing within the CSA. The racial makeup of the CSA was 90.0% (2,272,338) White, 7.7% (194,519) African American, 0.1% (2,763) Native American, 1.1% (26,467) Asian, <0.1% (561) Pacific Islander, 0.3% (6,426) from other races, and 0.9% (22,656) from two or more races. 0.7% (17,937) were Hispanic or Latino of any race. The median income for a household in the CSA was $35,563, and the median income for a family was $44,303. Males had a median income of $35,277 versus $23,713 for females. The per capita income for the CSA was $18,639. Sports The region is home to three "major league" franchises: *Pittsburgh Pirates in Major League Baseball (founded 1882) *Pittsburgh Steelers in the National Football League (founded 1933) *Pittsburgh Penguins in the National Hockey League (founded 1967) It also has several minor league teams including: *Washington Wildthings farm team Baseball. *Pittsburgh Power Arena Football NCAA Division I sports also play a key role in the region with the University of Pittsburgh fielding both football and basketball. Duquesne University and Robert Morris University also field Division I basketball, with RMU fielding Division I hockey. Golf in the metro area boasts such courses as Oakmont Country Club, which has hosted the U.S. Open a record eight times, and Foxburg Country Club the oldest continuous club in the U.S. Such tournaments as the 84 Lumber Classic], Pittsburgh Senior Open and the current Mylan Classic call the region home. Area courses have also hosted multiple PGA Championships, LPGA Championships, U.S. Women's Opens and Ryder Cup matches. Annual sporting events include the Head of the Ohio crew race, Three Rivers Regatta, Pittsburgh Grand Prix, and the Pittsburgh Marathon. The regions rivers have hosted the Bassmaster Classic and Forrest Wood Cup and the region has enjoyed having one of only two teams to host the Major League Baseball All Star Game a record eight times. The region has also hosted the NHL All Star Game, NHL Winter Classic, Senior Olympics, NHL Entry Draft, AHL All Star Game, NCAA Tournament and has been selected as the site of the 2012 Frozen Four. Winter in the region sees sport continue at such rinks at PPG Place and North Park as well as area ski resorts like Boyce Park, Seven Springs Mountain Resort, Hidden Valley Resort, and Wisp. Colleges and universities *University of Pittsburgh (28,328-29% out of state) *Carnegie Mellon University (11,443-83% out of state) *Duquesne University (10,270-26% out of state) *Slippery Rock University of Pennsylvania (8,648-11% out of state) *California University of Pennsylvania (7,206-7% out of state) *Robert Morris University (4,783-22% out of state) *Point Park University (4,086-32% out of state) *Art Institute of Pittsburgh (2,765-50% out of state) *Carlow University (2,540-5% out of state) *Chatham University (2,219-28% out of state) *Seton Hill University (2,145-25% out of state) *St. Vincent College (1,984-23% out of state) *University of Pittsburgh at Greensburg (1,808-2% out of state) *Geneva College (1,580-34% out of state) *Washington and Jefferson College (1,514-31% out of state) *Westminster College (1,469-19% out of state) *LaRoche College (1,356-11% out of state) *Penn State University Fayette (1,095-3% out of state) *Penn State University Beaver (851-12% out of state) *Penn State University New Kensington (819-2% out of state) *Penn State University Allegheny (750-15% out of state) Locally Based Community Colleges and Trade Schools: *Community College of Allegheny County *Westmoreland County Community College *Beaver County Community College *Butler County Community College Transportation The Pittsburgh area is served by four main-line Interstates including the Pennsylvania Turnpike: *Interstate 70 *Interstate 76 *Interstate 79 *Interstate 80 As well as several Interstate spur routes: *Interstate 376 *Interstate 576 (future) *Interstate 279 *Interstate 579 Other "Expressways" in the area include US 22 in the West Hills, Route 28 along the Allegheny Valley, the Amos Hutchinson Bypass in the east hills and the Mon-Fayette Expressway in the south hills. The Pittsburgh International Airport and Arnold Palmer Regional Airport provide commercial service with the Allegheny County Airport, Pittsburgh-Monroeville Airport, Rostraver Airport and others providing General Aviation. Area codes 412, 724, 814 and 878. History of Definition http://www.census.gov/population/www/metroareas/pastmetro.html http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/s_139081.html Since the census officially began "metropolitan" definitions in 1950 the original counties included were: *Allegheny *Westmoreland *Washington *Beaver In 1983 Fayette County was added. In 1993 Butler County was added. In 2003 Armstrong County and as a consolidated area Lawrence County were added. See also *Pennsylvania census statistical areas *List of Pennsylvania metropolitan areas References Category:Pittsburgh metropolitan area Category:Settlements in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania Category:Settlements in Armstrong County, Pennsylvania Category:Settlements in Beaver County, Pennsylvania Category:Settlements in Butler County, Pennsylvania Category:Settlements in Fayette County, Pennsylvania Category:Settlements in Washington County, Pennsylvania Category:Settlements in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania Category:Geography of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania